theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Fierce
Commander Fierce was a character in the second story of the "Rise Trilogy" titled "Rise of The Infiltrators" He was Commander in Jedi Ravi-idej's Legion. He returned briefly in the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" where he was eventually killed by Cyborg P03-N1X (Maverickjedivalen) He also serves as a recurring character in Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" where he gained his ARC Trooper armour and Commander promotion off screen after the events of Episode 2 - Into Silver Space after saving millions of lives. Meeting Ravi After Ravi had encountered the terrible events of Rise of The Saboteurs and discovered his Force Powers he quickly became a Jedi with his own Clone Legion to battle alongside during the Clone Wars. Eventually Ravi got Jedi Master Zhan Fray Clone Legion since the Jedi had perished. A new Clone Captain was assigned and it was Fierce. Fierce's exceptional skills quickly earned him a promotion from Ravi himself. Ravi hoped for a friendship like with his old Clone Captain but he and Fierce never grew as close as he wished. They had a strong bond of friendship, almost as strong as Phoenix's, in the beginning but it completely pummeled down after Fierce was regonized as a "War-Hero" after saving hundreds of Clones from a Droid Prison and coming out allive and was promoted to Captain Fierce and the main Clone to serve under Ravi-Idej's Captainship on board the Redemption. Rise of The Redemption While mostly serving as the Clone Commander and the main Clone character in the show Fierce's character and personality is greatly expanded in this series involving all characters before meeting their fates in Infiltrators. Fierce is shown as a younger yet experienced Trooper before recieving his promotion to Commander and ARC Troopers after the events of the Second Episode. Fierce, while sometimes bitter and cold in his words and deeds tends to be fiercly loyal towards his commanding officers such as Ravi-Idej. This is a personality trade also brought forward in Infiltrators. Fierce sometimes acts despicable, but always sees the errors of his ways afterwards and sets it right as good as he can. Ravi earned him the promotion to commander mentioned earlier. After this Fierce became self-obsessed and all about the missions he had to do or order. He didn't care for anyone or anything, only the objective. He was still friendly but often had strong moments of complete bitterness and disrespect towards others, including Ravi. Rise of The Infiltrators in works, feel free to edit it rightly In the end of Infiltrators Fierce turned against Ravi due to the Anakin Skywalker coming by and telling him to execute Order 66. He does so and has a huge turn of character and tries to kill Ravi, but not before shooting Daniel Flox through the head by command of Sidious. Infact, Fierce would have never executed Order 66, no matter how cold and bitter he and Ravi sometimes were to each other. But the Order 66 Chip in his brain affected him like all other clones. Rise of The Jedi Knight Fierce, now Stormtrooper, returned in the epic finale of the Rise Series. At first he wasn't supposed to be featured at all but director Ivar-Jedi decided to put him in anyway saying: "People do remember him from Infiltrators. So i thought to myself. Just give him a brief role" During the asssualt on the mountain base of Verd and Harlin Krekis Fierce was one of the pilot in one of the many shuttles. After the base was destroyed Fierce scanned the area and no live forms came up. Fierce was not seen until the very finale of the game. He was seen as a regular Stormtrooper but with slightly different armour. He was sniping down Rebels when he got ambushed by Cyborg P03-N1X (Maverickjedivalen) He begged for mercy because he knew the Cyborg would be mad at him for his betrayel 20 years ago. He tried to use guilt against the Cyborg because they knew eachother. However Cyborg did not care and shot Fierce through the head, splattering his brain all over the battlefield. Trivia *Fierce serves as the "Phoenix" for Ravi in "Infiltrators" only isn't their friendship as close. *Fierce is listed as a "Host Character" in the categories because he partly hosts the game when Ravi is unable to so. The same thing happenend with Ravi in Phoenix in the previous title. *Fierce was not supposed to return in the final game but ended up in two scenes for the final outcome. His fate was determined here as he was killed by Cyborg as revenge for Ravi's 'almost' death Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Clones